Finality
by down periscope
Summary: Set straight after series 9. Harry/Ruth and the impending consequences. Can they make it out together? Mature content.


Set straight after series 9. Please don't read if offended by mature content.  
>Appreciate your reviews.<p>

* * *

><p>He could only stand on the balcony for so long.<br>Harry turned his back on the nightline, hung his head and made his way inside. Today had rocked his judgement but while unpicking the minutes he realises that if he had the day over he would probably not change his actions. This doesn't make him feel any better. He checks out a car and drives himself home.

The bus only took her so far.  
>Ruth walked the remaining two blocks, coat pulled tight, top button fastened.<br>Today had been far too close and she realised while crunched in a ball inside her front door that being afraid to unpick it all was nothing compared to losing it all.

Small knuckles make noise on hard wood.  
>It seemed like an age to Ruth before the door actually opens. Harry stands in the doorway passive. "Were you followed?"<br>"Yes," she replies stepping closer, "but that doesn't change anything... not anymore."  
>Harry smiles, a half hearted sorry smile, "You're right Ruth, I guess it doesn't... there are two suits down the road anyway, just for good measure". He moves aside to let her pass but she chinks her walk and wraps her arms around him in relief before making her way inside still holding onto his hand.<p>

They are half way down the hall before Harry realises what is happening. He stops. "Ruth, you know there is no coming back from this." She places her hands on his chest and nods, "there never was Harry, there never ..." She couldn't finish her sentence because he had grabbed her waist, backed her up against the wall and was millimetres from her face. He opened his mouth to whisper everythings in her ear but never got the chance as Ruth pressed her body against his and pulled them both flush to the wall. His lips found her neck and she fell into him, knees buckling and body wanting. Harry pulled away from her neck to support her loss of balance. Foreheads touching they were dazed, breathless and together. Ruth deliberately moved her lips, gently touching his. She was baiting him and he held firm. Harry let her do it once more before covering her mouth with his, grazing his teeth upon her bottom lip. Ruth surrendered the little play she had left in her and left herself completely open to his offenses.

They could only stay in the hallway for so long.

Grey blue morning light filtered through the bedroom window, creeping onto the two bodies wrapped up tightly together under the sheets. They were both awake stirring every now and then just to let the other know they were there. Ruth brushed the stray hairs away from her face and resumed the game she had attempted to play the night before. She drew herself closer to Harry's body barely touching his lips with her own. Harry put up more of a pretend fight this time round letting her repeat the tease three times before he took over.

The morning was the clichéd beauty before the storm, the attempt to reassure the other that despite what happens they would stand unwavering. Out of habit Harry checked the time, 5:30, and then began preparing them both for what lie ahead.  
>"You know what's coming today Ruth?"<br>"Yes Harry, I think I do."  
>"They will insinuate that we have been intimate for some time. They will know you stayed here last night which will reaffirm the fire, but before you start blaming yourself I would have it no other way you hear me – none." Harry breathed deeply, "I wanted you last night, like I have many nights before and I need you to be with me now." His voice sounded strong but Ruth heard the undercurrent of fear. She knew he had his game face on but was still disarmed by the venerableness of his words. Instinctively she straddled him, holding his face in her hands and he moved his hands up her thighs, onto her stomach and over her breasts. Ruth arched in pleasure and Harry continued to brush his thumbs over her breasts before drawing a line right down her middle and inserting a finger inside her. He was deliberate, slow and memorising the way her hips came forward to meet him as her eyes were half closed over. Moving away his hand he positioned and pushed her down onto him groaning at the initial jolt. Still he was slow, making sure she drew out fully before pulling her back down hard. Ruth wanted to move faster but he wouldn't let her, not yet. She could feel it starting to build inside her as Harry relinquished his control to let her ride it out. Through gasps and moans Ruth told him everything he wanted to hear and more.<p>

Ruth was watching Harry tying the last of his shoelaces. She had been ready five minutes earlier and was lightheartedly rubbing it in.  
>"Coffee, tea, toast?" he asked clearly enjoying the attention. "Whatever it is we will need to stop on the way because I have no bread or milk." They both chuckled before falling silent. The seriousness of the situation was coming to the forefront. Harry grabbed his coat and laid down the plan. "We leave from here together, we hide nothing and wait for them to approach us. When they do they will most definitely separate us. Tell them the facts, whatever you feel comfortable with." Ruth nods.<p>

They share a final embrace before opening the door. Waiting at the front gate were two suits. "Mr Pearce, you're to come with me and my colleague will escort Miss Evershed." Harry held Ruth's hand all the way to the front gate. He saw the team on the side of the road ready to pull apart his house after they left. In an act of defiance he stares at his escort before leaning in and kissing Ruth longingly. She does not refuse him.

As predicted they leave separately.


End file.
